


So Much More

by KellerProcess



Series: Tales from the Asgardian Ark [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Intersex Loki (Marvel), Intersex Loki meaning Jotuns' genitals don't work like humans' do, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Spoilers, Vaginal Sex, breaking in the new throne of Asgard, brief mention of MPreg, in space no one can make good beer, some small references to actual Norse Mythology, sometimes Loki has the sense of humor of a ten-year-old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellerProcess/pseuds/KellerProcess
Summary: Following the events of Ragnarok, Thor and Loki have some important choices to make.





	So Much More

“You can’t sleep either, I see.”

Thor turned from staring out into the darkness of space to find a familiar silhouette in the doorway leading to the empty command room. Loki leaned against the frame, head turned to regard Thor, though the darkness hid his bright green eyes.

Sorrow sat on Thor’s chest with the weight of his lost hammer. Still, he managed an honest half-smile for his brother. “Then why don’t you join me in wakefulness?”

“I might just do that,” Loki said, kicking away from his position. He was the type of person to stride across a room—except, of course, for when he was sneaking about—but somehow his footfalls were muffled against the cold metal floor as he approached. The light from nearby suns cast part of the room in a soft glow, which revealed Loki slice by slice as he neared. First long, shapely bare calves, then a fall of some silky green sheer material that fluttered around his graceful knees.

Thor swallowed. “Um…what…?”

“Hm?” Loki asked as he stopped beside the chair. The gown stopped moving too, and Thor turned his gaze up Loki’s body. He looked pale and tired, yes, but his green eyes were bright, and his expression nonetheless made Thor swallow a second time.

“It suits you,” he said.

“Oh, this old thing?” Loki said, glancing down at the robe as he offered Thor a stein of beer. “You wouldn’t believe what you can find in cargo ships. Silk gowns. Glassware. Rather like watching _Storage Wars_ , really, only not nearly as bad for the brain. Though I would recommend caution with that,” he said as Thor raised the mug to his lips. “I’m only roughly eighty percent sure it’s actual beer. The ingredients on the barrel were a little difficult to decipher. The difference between the Arulean word for _rat poison_ and the words for _yummy fermented grains and hops_ is quite subtle.”

“Just kidding,” he said when Thor lowered the stein and raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s fine. It really is beer. Look, I’ll even prove it.” He raised his own—albeit smaller—mug to his lips and sipped, then made a face. “Ugh, it’s wretched. But drinkable. Really, brother. Would I try to poison you after everything we’ve been through?”

“Do I really need to ask?” Thor smirked, tipped the mug backward, and drained half of it, then winced himself. It was beer, all right, but he really should have listened to Loki.

Maybe that had been part of the problem until now.

“I meant your expression,” he said as he placed the mug on the floor. “You look…”

“I look…” Loki cocked his head. “What now, brother? I look ill? Sickly? Green about the gills? Because you’re correct. One more sip and I would have—”

“Good,” Thor finished. 

It was Loki’s turn to swallow. “I do?” he asked, running his hands over his chest. 

“Your expression,” Thor clarified, though he had to admit Loki always did look fetching in green. “You seem relaxed now.”

“Relaxed?”

“Happy, even.”

“Well,” Loki said expansively as he put his own cup to the side, “given that I just helped to destroy Asgard, I think—”

“No, it’s not that.” Thor shook his head. He had a softness about his features, something that reminded Thor of younger, simpler times. But he couldn’t think of how to put that into words that wouldn’t make Loki roll his eyes or leave the room, so he went with what he knew.

“You just look good,” he reiterated.

“Well,” Loki said with a smirk, “I see grief hasn’t improved your vocabulary any.”

“Mmm.”

Loki stared out at the stars for a moment and Thor’s heart gave one enormous throb then a series of scattered beats as his brother’s slim hand slid onto his shoulder.

They remained like that for several minutes, watching other worlds go by.

“You—” Thor said after a time, then stopped to wet his lips. “You didn’t come here just to bring me a beer, did you?”

Loki chuckled and shook his head, setting his dark, wavy hair rustling like branches in a windy night. “Perceptive as always.”

“Well?” Thor asked when he offered no further comment.

“It’s just—” Loki sucked his lower lip into his mouth and dragged his upper incisors over it.

“Oh, I know that expression,” Thor said when it popped free. “That’s your thinking expression.”

“I’ve been told thinking should be placed on the list of ‘Things Loki Isn’t Allowed to Do On The Bang Boat.’”

Thor blinked. “The what?”

“The Bang Boat,” Loki explained, turning his head to him. “It’s what we’re calling this ship.”

“No.”

“We used it to escape an explosion so—” 

“No.”

“—that emitted a really loud bang—”

“No.”

“—so I think it’s only fitting—”

“Still no.” Thor shook his head. 

“Why? Because you’re king?”

Thor braced himself for a recriminating look. A sneer. Maybe even a blow to the head or a knife in the side. 

None of them came, though. Instead, Loki sighed and eased himself to the floor, where he tucked his pale legs beneath him.

 _Disappointing_. Loki had such nice legs.

Loki stared at the glass for a moment that stretched out far past mere discomfort. Thor was just about to ask him if he was all right, when his brother spoke again.

“I’ve been thinking a lot. About what you said.”

“Okay…,” Thor prompted, and Loki shot him a glare.

“Would you be quiet? This is…this is difficult for me, Thor.”

“Okay. I see. Sorry.”

Loki shook his head and turned back to staring forward, his fingers pressing against one another.

“On Sakaar. In that hangar. About how— That you think I can be more.” Loki’s shoulders rose and fell with a heavy breath. “No one has ever said that before. Not Father. Not even Mother, really. Though I think sometimes—she may have thought it.”

 

His head bowed and he seemed to become interested in the way his fingers were interlocking and unlocking.

Thor’s heart gave another series of judders that he felt all the way to his toes and fingertips. But he stayed silent.

Sometimes, he had learned over the last few years, people had to work out what to say on their own.

Especially if they spoke too much to keep from saying anything.

“And then you just…you left me there—”

“Loki, I’m sor—” 

“No!” Loki whipped his head around again, and his hair lashed across his face like rain. He swiped it from his eyes, and Thor startled to see that the red in them was no longer from fatigue. “Don’t you _dare_ apologize for that! Or for anything you said. Because I needed it.”

Thor didn’t realize his mouth had fallen open until a drop of spit rolled over his lip. He closed it. Not even asking _What?_ seemed sufficient.

“All my life,” Loki went on, his words cracking, “people have been making choices for me. Telling me what I should be. A king’s foundling. Some fantastical half-baked plan to join two realms that had no interest in being allies. A lesser son who was merely supposed to…abide. And then, a failure and a traitor. Every decision I made just reinforced it. I couldn’t stop it. I couldn’t—” He swatted a hand across his eyes, as if irritated by the tears beading in them. “None of it was right, and none of it felt like my choices, in the end.”

He looked up at Thor, and the pain twisting his face made Thor’s heart feel like it had burned right along with Asgard. “But then you told me that no one was in control of my decisions but me. That, if I truly wanted it, I could make better choices. And that, if I chose not to, you were no longer going to be there to try, in your oafish way, to convince me. I think…” He took in a shuddering breath. “I think I expected that, somehow. Maybe without even realizing it. That you would fix everything, just like when we were children.”

Thor nodded. “But you never needed me to do that, Loki.” 

His brother nodded. “I know that now. That’s why I’m here. Not because I’m waiting for you to slip up again so I can have the throne. Believe me, I had it for two years.” He chuckled. “It was dreadful. All work and no play, boring decision after boring decision. Really, that play I wrote was the only fun bit.”

“You’re no Snorri Sturluson ,” Thor admonished with a chuckle.

Loki slapped at his arm, but not hard. “I never wanted it,” he murmured, his gaze meeting Thor’s again. “Don’t you see? Not really. I just…even more than Father’s approval, I wanted…significance, I think. But it was always mine to demand and mine to choose.” He laughed, somewhere fuller than hollow, but only just. “How about that?” he asked. “Turns out I didn’t need the Wizard to give me courage after all. It was right there all along.”

“Loki?” Thor asked as his brother rose onto his knees and leaned over him.

 

“You taught me that I have choices and courage,” he said. “So…this is me. This is my choice.”

 

Thor’s eyes flew wide as Loki’s lips pressed against his. He jolted back in the chair and vaguely noticed the sound of shattering glass and liquid soaking across the floor. Then Loki’s fingers gripped his short hair and dug in as his tongue swiped across Thor’s mouth.

Thor was too stunned to do anything but breathe until Loki pulled back from him.

“There,” his brother said. “I’ve been wanting to do that, I think, for…well, at least since Snorri wrote that ridiculous story about you dressing up as a bride.” He straightened up and smoothed the front of his robe. “Well. Now you know, then.”

 

As he stepped to the side, Thor’s arm registered that Loki was leaving long before his brain did. His fingers closed around Loki’s slim wrist and held it there as he stood.

“What?” Loki asked, his giggle somewhere north of frantic. “You’re going to throw me through the wall for—”

“Loki, shut up,” Thor growled, cupping his cheeks with both hands. “For once in your life, just…shut up.”

 

When he pressed his lips to Loki’s, his brother let out a strangled sound that made no sense as a moan, a cry, or a gasp, but somehow encompassed all three. Or perhaps Thor had made that sound. He wasn’t sure, because he was sure the heat flowing through his body like warm mead was the most wonderful thing he had ever felt. 

“Don’t go,” he said when he broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against Loki’s. 

“No,” Loki agreed, cupping Thor’s hands with his own. “Not again. Not ever again.”

Thor was shocked at the strength of Loki’s grasp when Loki twisted his fingers in Thor’s shirt and dragged him into a full-body kiss this time. But it wasn’t enough. All this damned armor and that damn flimsy robe were getting in the way. 

He stepped back and began to unstrap it, fingers fumbling over each buckle.

“Oh, for— Let me,” Loki said, batting his hands away. “You always are useless at detail work.” 

“You’re right.” Thor grabbed the back of Loki’s robe and tore it away in one motion, eliciting a gasp. “I’m better at getting the job done.” 

Loki’s hand stopped mid-movement and he straightened up. Thor’s cock had been hard long before now, but Loki’s pale, long body had it beating against his trousers for release. 

“There’s something you should know.”

 

Thor blinked. It sounded a lot like Loki had just spoken.

“Before we…” Loki’s hand pushed his cock aside to reveal a mound and a slit where a sac would normally have been.

“Another thing that would have been nice to know about Jotuns,” he explained when Thor merely looked at him. “I had to find out for myself what this was about. Apparently, Asgardian magic can only—”

Thor silenced him with another kiss as he reached between Loki’s legs and swiped a finger down that wet slit. 

“It’s beautiful,” he said. “Everything about you is beautiful.”

 

“Mhh, even that time we drank too much dwarven mead and I was sick for three days?”

“Well,” Thor conceded as Loki chuckled, “maybe not that. Come here.”

He yanked Loki toward the door, giving up on removing the rest of his armor.

“No.” Loki tugged back on his hand and swept his head toward the chair.

“What?”

“It’s the closest thing to the throne of Asgard we have now, right?”

“I… Oh.” Thor shook his head as that usual Lokish grin lit up his brother’s face. “That’s rather…creative.”

“Well, that’s me,” Loki laughed, tugging him back toward the throne. “Just full of surprises.”

Thor let Loki place his hands on his shoulders and push him back into the seat, then grabbed on to Loki’s hips as he straddled Thor’s lap.

“How would you—”

“Oh, I dunno. How about that part you just touched, hmm? No need to spend time preparing that way.”

“Uh…sure. Okay,” Thor agreed while Loki unfastened his trousers. As far as he was concerned, anything that would see to his hardness right now was probably the best idea.

“Here now,” Loki said as he drew Thor out. “Steady me, won’t you be a dear? Neither of us will like it much if we tip this damn thing over.”

Thor grabbed on to Loki’s hips and steadied him as Loki raised up over his lap and eased down. As that warm, wet sheath enclosed him, Thor threw back his head and moaned.

“This _can’t_ be what you sound like during sex all the time,” Loki giggled as he rocked forward, tightening around Thor. “It’s too much like terrible pornography—but I repeat myself.”

“Oh?” Thor asked, squeezing Loki’s angular hips. “And what would you know about pornography, brother?”

“Oh, much more than you do, I’m sure. But must you always ruin the mood?”

Thor chuckled and kissed him again, threading a hand through Loki’s black hair as his brother grabbed on to Thor’s shoulders and rocked harder. Up and down. Up and down.

“Come on,” Loki growled, “don’t you _dare_ hold back on me! Don’t you dare, after making me wait for so long, you big, witless—”

One more squeeze around him had Thor fountaining up and up into that tightness. Seconds later, a hot wet drop of something hit his chin. He looked down at his lap, and then it was his turn to slap Loki’s hands away from Loki’s member.

“No, don’t you dare do that,” he growled as he jerked his hand up and down its length, which was thankfully already slick with Loki’s seed.

_Seed? I wonder how that works. Do Jotuns have both seed and…?_

 

“Dammit, stop that! I can hear you thinking, and when you do that, it takes all your concentration,” Loki growled. “Whatever it is, it can wait until you’re done with me.”

Thor couldn’t really object to that. A few more pulls and Loki was indeed finished and slumped against him, half-on, half-off the makeshift throne—

Which had scooted several feet back from the spilled beer and broken vessels, somehow, miraculously, not tipping them out.

“Mhhm,” Loki murmured against his shoulder. As Thor caressed his brother’s back, he had to agree.

“Well, then,” Loki said when their breathing had calmed. “I’ve made my choice, and now it’s your turn to make one.”

Thor groaned. “I thought you didn’t want me to think right now. And anyway, I can’t.” Not with how good his spent prick still felt inside Loki’s sheath. It wouldn’t matter if he stayed here all night, not really.

“The day you learn to actually focus on things…” Loki shook his head and raised it to look into Thor’s eye. “Asgard has a king now, but it’s still missing two things: a new home, and a queen. Without either, it will not prosper.” When Thor only looked at him blankly, Loki rolled his green eyes so hard, Thor wondered vaguely if they’d get stuck in the back of his head. “Really, Thor. Father wouldn’t have kept Asgard together for a month after Mother…” He bit his lip. “You’ll need the same thing. Anyone would.”

“Really.” The warmth was returning to Thor’s body. He glanced to where he and Loki were still joined. 

Loki sucked in another breath and his languorous expression became anxious once again. “I think you don’t have any better options than me.” The words rushed out, as if Loki were afraid Thor would cut him off before he could finish. “No one knows you better. No one can put up with you like I can.”

“Loki—”

“You want children. I know. And our family isn’t exactly good at adoptions, to put it mildly. But I’m positive I’ll be able to bear them.”

He’d really do that? “Loki—"

“It’s no trouble. Really. It wouldn’t—I actually like children.”

“Loki—”

“Really, Thor! No one will _care_ that we’re related! You’ve been spending too much time with humans these days. Half the Vanir’s royalty are married to their brothers or sisters, and no one has ever—”

Thor put his hands over his eyes. He couldn’t help it. The laughter just bubbled from his throat. When he peered through his fingers, Loki’s frantic expression was deflating.

“You’re…laughing. Why are you— Why are you laughing? Is that bad?”

Shaking his head, Thor cupped Loki’s jaw and pulled him into a quick, soft kiss. “You didn’t need to ask.”

“I didn’t?” 

He’d never seen his brother looking dumbfounded. It was also a good look for him.

“No,” Thor chuckled before leaning in to kiss him again. “I think I’ve been waiting to hear that for a long time.”

Instead, Loki shoved him in the shoulder. “You idiot! Then why’d you make me ask?” 

“Ow. Because you said it yourself. You can’t make a choice until you’re presented with one.”

Loki’s frown softened. “I suppose I haven’t exactly given people many choices myself of late, have I?” He sucked in a breath. “Well that’s another thing that has to change, I suppose.

“You accept, then?” he asked, running his hand through Thor’s hair. 

“Will there still be mischief?”

“Oh, of course,” Loki said, and the way he scrunched up his nose nearly made Thor laugh. “I can’t very well lose my entire reputation, now can I? Just…perhaps no more of the world-ending, stomping-on-humans-like-ants kind. Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Thor raised an eyebrow.

“Idle hands, you know.” Loki lowered one to the base of Thor’s cock. “That’s another choice you’ll have to make. How busy you’re going to keep me.”

 

He started to rub, but Thor pushed his hand away.

“Then I’m choosing to take you to bed and keep you very busy, indeed.”

“Just when I was getting comfortable.” Loki sighed and climbed off Thor’s lap. “When do you want to tell everyone, then?”

“Sooner rather than later.” Thor stood and removed his cape, which he draped around his brother’s shoulders. Covering him up was a pity, but if they ran into anyone else roaming the corridors on the way back to Thor’s quarters—

Well, when he said “sooner,” he didn’t mean “tonight.”

“Yes, we really don’t have any time to waste,” Loki said as they made their way to the door. “We’ve got a ship full of people and no idea where we’re going. We really can’t just float about forever drinking terrible beer and eating whatever’s in the crates with labels that don’t say _danger: this will kill you_.”

“I know,” Thor said, squeezing his hand. “That’s a choice we’ll both have to make. Together.”

“There’s just one thing we really do need to decide right now, though.”

“What’s that?”

“Officially naming our ship The Bang Boat.”

“No.”  
“Oh come on,” Loki pleaded as they stepped into the hallway. “A thousand years of ‘get help’ and you can’t give me one name for a—”

“No. It’s a stupid name.”

“Well, your hair is stupid. So there.”

Thor groaned before they both broke out laughing.


End file.
